Feca/Intelligence
Introduction The Intelligence Feca is primarily focused on stating up Intelligence and leveling up fire damage spells such as Natural Attack, Lethargy and Burning Glyph. Advantages * Most balanced of all Feca builds. Decent damage and mid-range. * Highest area-of-effect damage potential of all builds with Burning Glyph. * Cannot have range reduced by enemies, allowing consistent range damage. * Able to use Healing weapons effectively, as Intelligence boosts healing. Disadvantages *Damage is not as high as Strength Feca at close range. *Unable to attack at long range like Chance Feca. *Range is not boostable, so range on equipment is a wasted stat. Characteristics All characteristic points should be focused into Intelligence. However, once the cap for 300 intelligence has been reached it becomes quite pricey to level. It is up to the player to determine if it is worth it to still put points into Intelligence or to focus on other general characteristics such as Vitality or Wisdom. It is possible to get additional bonus characteristics through scrolling. Scrolling can provide up to 100 additional points in every characteristic. Scrolling a character can either take a long time (via Doploons or Breeding) or expensive (if bought from the Scroll Market), so it is not recommended until the character is more developed. Spells Primary Spells These spells are used by Intelligence Feca, and should be maxed as soon as possible. Secondary Spells The following spells are used with varying degrees of frequency and emphasis. Even if you level all of the Primary spells as soon as possible, you will have spell points left over at various stages. Spend these on the spells in this section which interest you, in whichever order seems best. Note: all other glyphs are situational, but useful. Choose wisely based on your playstyle. Other Spells The following spells are not necessary, but can help optimizing your build. Spell Guide Basic Feca Skills: * Level 5 Natural Attack - From Lvl 1-11 * Level 5 Rampart - From lvl 11-21 * Level 5 Lethargy- From lvl 21-31 * Level 5 Teleglyph - From 31-41 * Level 5 Burning Glyph - From level 91-101 * Level 5 Feca Shield - From 101-111 Choose other spells to fill the gaps based on preference. Notable spells to consider: * Leek Pie: Natural Attack has a 2 casts per target limit. Builds with 8ap or more may find themselves with spare ap to spend on Leek Pie. Shares the same range as Natural Attack when leveled. * Reinforced Protection: Sacrifice protection for a short time to increase damage heavily. Useful for blitzing enemies or increasing Teleglyph+Burning Glyph AoE burst. * Weapon Skill: Weapons are an important part of endgame damage potential. This spell should eventually be leveled at a higher level. * Gravitational Glyph: Prevents enemies from teleporting or jumping out of the effected area. Very powerful when combined with Lock or MP Reduction. Usually combined with Burning Glyph. * Glyph of Repulsion: Very high damage glyph with limited AoE. Triggers when a target ends its turn on the glyph. Useful when locking enemies or to prevent an ally from being locked. Can harm allies. * Cawwot: Summons an immobile Cawwot to block LoS and tank hits. Places a healing glyph around itself when it is summoned. * Typhoon: Agility steal attack. Agility increases lock and dodge. Stealing a targets dodge and increasing the casters lock allows the caster to lock easier. * Bastion and Barricade: Leveling increases range and reduces cooldown by 1 at Level 6. Level only with spare points. * Shiver: Ranged attraction. Very situational. Level 6 increases range by 1. Level only with spare points. Equipment Take a look at the Intelligence equipment page to see all your options. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Hybridization Making your character a hybrid? Take a look at these guides! * Feca/Intelligence/Strength * Feca/Intelligence/Chance * Feca/Intelligence/Agility * Feca/Intelligence/Strength/Chance * Feca/Intelligence/Chance/Agility * Feca/Omni-elemental Outdated/Historical/Obsolete builds ; Pure * Feca/Intelligence/1 * Feca/Intelligence/2 * Feca/Intelligence/3 ; Hybrid * Feca/Intelligence/Strength/Wisdom